Kooky Cullen One Shots
by CarlislexEsme757
Summary: Usually while surfing the fan fiction sites, you see one shots based around only one couple. Here, I will provide you with entire Cullen family one-shots while they go through their loving times and their hard times, it seems this family always makes it.


_**Hey guys this is my *first* Kooky Cullen one shot, as you probably read in the summary this will be a series of one shots focused around the Cullen's family and fun or hard family moments! This first one shot will be about right after Edward and Bella's wedding after they leave for their honey moon and all of their guests leave, them just recapping. Enjoy and thanks for reading if you did! :] **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Meyer does 3 **_

Chapter 1: After the wedding

2007

Jaspers POV

Music still hummed through the air and none of us had taking down any of the decorations. After Charlie, our final guest, departed from our house Rosalie went and turned the stereo back on and joined Emmett on the dance floor. Not soon after I found myself with Alice slowing rocking side to side on the dance floor.

"Are they having fun yet?" I asked my darling Alice continuing to send relaxation waves through our property.

"Jazz they left _only _two hours ago," Alice grinned, "but yes, I see them having _lots _of fun." She giggled raising an eyebrow at me then burying her face back into my broad chest.

"So they're _really _going to do it huh?" That question didn't really require a response, it was more disbelief. Yes, I believe couples should be intimate with each other, especially newlyweds but now newlywed vampires and humans.

I heard Rosalie and Emmett making out behind me so that's when we decided to head back inside, we really did underestimate their control to not do _that _ wherever they wanted to, but if anyone else had to deal with their intimacy obsession, they would understand too.

Carlisle and Esme were talking to each other on the couch, both with serious expressions.

"What is it?" Alice asked them skipping out of my arms and plopping right back in between them. She really was a people person.

"Not that you don't already know you psychic." Esme joked planting a kiss on Alice's cheek. She beamed.

"Were just worried about the Volturi, they always get threatened by covens that get too big and with Bella that would be a total of 8 of us. Not that we have anything to worry with me being somewhat friends with Aro, it's just stressful to think that if they find us as a threat we would have to run and go into hiding, not that hiding would disguise us from the best vampire tracker in the vampire world." Carlisle said trying to clear up my confused expression, it's hard being married to a psychic sometimes.

"However, we aren't _planning_ on adding anymore to our coven and they knew Bella would be changed, so we can't pose as a threat." Esme added leaning back her face hard.

"Besides, if we _do_ add any more people, we could just live near each other but split off into our "own covens" so they don't see us as a whole." Alice murmured in her soprano voice.

"We aren't adding any more people, like Carlisle said, 8 is enough." I replied. Esme sighed, we all knew her well enough that if a lonely nomad came along she would take them in in a heartbeat.

"Alice is right Jazz; I never thought I would be changing anyone after Edward but look where we are now." Carlisle chuckled a little then went back to being serious, "I have been with the Volturi long enough to believe that they could find us as a threat if they really wanted to. They have a way of bending the rules to make sure whatever needed to be done is done, whether someone was breaking the law or not."

Alice groaned, "Come on guys, we just got through with a wedding, I haven't seen anything so will you just quit your complanin' and celebrate?"

The room was full with laughter. She was right, like always, she can see the future and she hasn't seen anything so why worry about what most likely isn't going to happen.

Alice was soon back in my arms and we were leaving to go up to our bedroom when I saw Esme lean her head on Carlisle's shoulder and mumble, "I love this family."

I smiled slightly, even if we didn't get along _all_ the time we still were a close knit family, and even though I have some of the most painful throat burning incidents when my new sister in law is around, I got to say, I love this family too.


End file.
